A problem commonly encountered by cattle feed lot operators is the removal of material such as manure from under a fence row. The problem of removal of such material is difficult since fences encompassing feed lots are often constructed in great lengths, and require a large expenditure of time and effort to maintain. Fences encompassing feed lots are typically constructed of steel. The removal of materials such as manure from around and under a typical feed lot fence is necessitated by the fact that manure is corrosive to a metal fence.
Currently, a common method of removing materials such as manure from under a feed lot fence includes driving a tractor or other vehicle having a front mounted device, such as a blade or other device, perpendicular to the fence row to push out material from under the fence. This step must be repeated numerous times to remove material from under a length of fence. After material has been pushed out from under a fence, a separate vehicle may then scoop up the material for removal.
A disadvantage of this method of removing material from under a fence row is that it is extremely time consuming to repeatedly maneuver a vehicle perpendicular to a section of fence, drive forward to push out the material, and then back out the vehicle before aligning with another section of fence.
It is therefore desirable to utilize a device that will enable a vehicle to drive parallel to a fence row and facilitate the removal of material from under a fence. It is additionally desirable to utilize a device that is rugged in construction and is capable of removing materials having substantial mass, such as manure, dirt or other materials.